


Loneliness Found Me

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant Through 4x03, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Instead of cheating on Kurt, Blaine finds himself singing about his feelings to what he thinks is an empty auditorium





	Loneliness Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot that wouldn’t leave my head until I wrote it. Title based off the song used in the story which is “I'll Never Get Over You (Getting Over Me)” by Exposé

Blaine was alone on the stage of the McKinley High auditorium, sitting on the piano bench, while nervously playing with the phone in his hands. He sucked in a deep breath then hit the speed dial for his boyfriend’s cell. Kurt’s voicemail picked up after only a couple of rings – too soon for it to have done so without being instructed to by hitting the ‘ignore’ button.

“Hey, it’s me,” Blaine began, softly, leaving a message for him. “I thought you would have been on your lunch break now. Guess you got tied up with work. Call me when you’re free? Love you.” He hung up the phone, placing it on the piano in front of him where sheet music usually goes, and began tinkering with the piano keys.

After a moment a melody popped into his head, and he began to play in earnest. He hummed along to the music, playing an entire verse before cycling back to the beginning to sing the song aloud.

_I hear you're taking the town again_  
_Havin' a good time with all your good-time friends_  
_I don't think that you think of me_  
_You're on your own now, and I'm alone and free_

_I know that I should get on with my life_  
_But a life lived without you could never be right_

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens,_  
_Long as the rivers run to the sea,_  
_I'll never get over you getting over me_

_I try to smile so the hurt won't show_  
_Tell everybody that I was glad to see you go_  
_But the tears just won't go away_  
_Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay_

_I know that I oughta find someone new_  
_But all I find is myself always thinking of you_

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens,_  
_Long as the rivers run to the sea,_  
_I'll never get over you getting over me_

_Oh, no matter what I do,_  
_Each night's a lifetime to live through_  
_I can't go on like this_  
_I need your touch_  
_You're the only one I've ever loved_  
_Oh oh ah_

_And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens,_  
_Long as the rivers run to the sea,_  
_I'll never get over you getting over me_

_I'll never get over you getting over_  
_Never get over you getting over_  
_I'll never get over you getting over me_

Blaine continued to sit on the bench, silently crying, until the bell rang signaling the end of his lunch period. He quickly composed himself, wiped away all his tears, and plastered a bright smile on his face as he left the auditorium to head to his next class.

~*~

Sam found Blaine at his locker at the end of the school day. “Hey, man,” Sam said. “I didn’t see you at lunch today. You okay? I thought you were gonna show me how to do that student council report thing?”

“Oh, I am so sorry!” Blaine told him. “I totally forgot. I called Kurt because he was on his lunch break, and I guess I just lost track of time.”

A look of confusion flitted over Sam’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “No biggie,” he replied, shrugging. “How is Kurt doing anyway?”

“He’s great!” Blaine answered, enthusiastically. “Yeah, he’s having a great time in New York. He loves it there. Misses everyone here, of course, but…you know…it’s better than being stuck in Ohio.” Sam nodded in reply while Blaine finished gathering his things and shut his locker. “Hey, I gotta run. But I’ll show you how to do the report after glee tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah. That’s cool,” Sam agreed.

“Alright; see ya,” Blaine said, walking down the hall toward the school exit.

Sam watched him leave, feeling really confused about what just happened. He took out his phone and dialed Kurt’s number. Kurt picked up on the second ring. “Hi, Sam. What’s up?”

“Have you talked to Blaine recently?” Sam asked, cutting straight to the point.

“Yeah, I just talked to him yesterday afternoon,” he answered. “Why? Is everything okay?”

“So, he didn’t call you during lunch today?” Sam replied, ignoring Kurt’s question.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Kurt demanded.

“Blaine was supposed to meet me during lunch to show me how to do these student council report things that we gotta do since we’re, like, the Class President and Vice President now, but he never showed,” Sam began.

“Wait…” Kurt interjected. “You already had the student council elections? When did that happen? Last I knew he was preparing for the debate.”

“Yeah, the elections were two days ago,” Sam told him, confused. “We won. Blaine called you from our victory party at Breadstix that night to tell you about it. I saw him on the phone. He told me that you said you were really proud of him.”

“He did?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “But anyway, when I asked him where he was during lunch today, he said he had called you and lost track of time. Except…what he doesn’t know is I went looking for him. I found him in the auditorium playing the piano. I thought the music sounded kinda cool, so I took out my phone and recorded it. But then he started singing… And I remember you had told me once that Blaine expresses his feelings better in song than he does with words… From the way he was singing, I thought maybe you two broke up? But when I spoke to him just a few minutes ago, he was acting like everything was fine. So, I thought I’d call you to find out what was going on.”

“What!?” Kurt replied, shaken. “No, no we didn’t break up.”

“Maybe you should tell Blaine that,” Sam told him. “Here, let me send you the video, and you can judge for yourself.”

“Yeah…thanks,” he said. “Um, I’m gonna go so I can watch this video. I’ll, um, I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for calling.”

As soon as Sam hung up, he texted the video to Kurt.

~*~

Blaine pulled his attention away from his Science textbook to look at his laptop that was indicating he had an incoming Skype call. When he noticed Kurt’s name, he quickly accepted the call, pushing his books off to the side. “Hey sweetie! How are you?” Blaine answered, cheerfully.

“To be honest…” Kurt said, appearing nervous, “I’m not sure.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Blaine asked, concerned.

“I need to ask you something important. And I want you to give me an _honest_ answer. Okay?” he said. Once Blaine confirmed he would, Kurt continued, trying very hard to keep his emotions in check, “Do you want to break up with me?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Blaine exclaimed. “Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that? Of course I don’t want us to break up!”

“Then…” Kurt began, pausing to take a take a deep breath. “Then what was that song about? The one you sang in the auditorium during lunch today?”

Blaine’s face blanched, as he stared at the computer monitor with wide eyes. “How…how did you know about that? I…I didn’t leave that on your voicemail, did I? I thought I ended the call before I began playing?”

“How I know isn’t important,” Kurt replied. “But if you don’t want us to break up, then why did you sing it?”

“Because I thought _you_ might want to break up with _me_ ,” Blaine answered, quietly, eyes starting to fill with tears. “Seems like every time I try to call you recently, you’re too busy to talk. And then when we _do_ talk, all you want to talk about is New York. Anytime I start talking about school, or glee, you change the subject back to anything that’s not related to Ohio. You talk about Rachel, and NYADA, and your internship at Vogue; you talk about your new friends, and all the amazing things you are doing and trying, and how _happy_ you are there…without me.” He shrugged. “It just seemed like you’ve moved on. Like you’re better off without me or something.”

“Blaine, that’s…” Kurt shook his head. “That’s not true. You can’t honestly believe that.”

“The other day I tried to get your opinion on what bowtie to wear for the debate against Brittany…you told me it didn’t matter what I wore because it was just a silly highschool election; it wasn’t a big deal. Instead you switched the topic to ask me about my opinion on that music video you were making for Vogue.” Blaine replied, sounding simultaneously melancholy and bitter. “Normally, you’d be _jumping_ at the chance to give me fashion advice; but you waved it away like it was _nothing_. I have never known you to _avoid_ giving fashion advice ever; especially when you are specifically being asked for your opinion. Not only that…but when _you_ ran for Class President, you thought the school election was _so_ important. Every tiny detail mattered. You were convinced you could make a big difference at McKinley – become a force for change. And I supported that; I supported _you_. But when _I’m_ running…it’s just a _silly_ highschool election.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me that you won?” Kurt asked. “Because you thought I wouldn’t care?”

“I called you!” Blaine said, tears finally escaping his eyes. “You _ignored_ my call. Your voicemail picked up after barely two rings. I figured you were busy, so I didn’t bother to leave a message. You never called me back. And then I tried to tell you again yesterday, but you cut me off every time I tried to speak, then _hung up on me_ when I was in the middle of telling you that I loved you. I called you again today while I was at lunch – when you told me you’d be on your lunch break; but you _ignored_ that call too.

“Ever since you moved to New York,” he continued, “I have felt so _alone_. Everyone at McKinley that I was close with graduated and moved away. The glee club is not the same. _We’re_ not the same. Everything is different. I miss you with every fiber of my being – heart, mind, body, and soul. And when I talk to you…it just feels like you don’t miss me. Like, you’re having too much fun to notice – or care – that I’m not there.”

Kurt stared at the image of Blaine on his screen mouth gaping open as he tried to process what Blaine had told him. “Oh my god, Blaine…I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize…” Kurt wiped away his tears that began to fall. “God, I wish we weren’t having this conversation via video call. I wish I could hold you right now; to reassure you how much I miss you; how much I care about you; how much I _love_ you.”

“You mean that?” Blaine asked, sounding insecure.

“Yes! _Of course_ I mean that,” Kurt told him. “I miss you _so_ much. I had no idea I was hurting you. That’s the _last_ thing I want to do. I…”

“I’m changing my flight,” Blaine said, cutting Kurt off. “I know I’m supposed to visit you in two weeks, but I need to see you sooner than that. There’s an open seat on a flight tomorrow evening; I can be in New York by 8pm. Would you mind if I came up this weekend instead?”

“I definitely would not mind,” Kurt replied. “In fact, I’d really like that. The sooner I can hold you in my arms, the happier I’ll be.”

“Okay…my flight’s been changed,” Blaine said. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Good. But don’t think for one second that this conversation is over,” Kurt told him. “We can pause the heavy stuff until you are here – it’s probably a conversation best had in person anyway – but I want to continue talking to you. So…tell me about what’s going on in your life. Any new glee club gossip you want to share? Or maybe you want to tell me about your new job as Student Body President?”

Blaine giggled through his tears, nodding at Kurt, with a smile on his face; feeling lighter than he had in weeks. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


End file.
